You Only Live However Many Times Death Decides You Do
by Araesson's Storm
Summary: First shall come the one who was punished for a crime another committed. Next shall come the Mistress of Death and he who gave his life so she might live. Then shall come the one who unites and leads, followed by the two who are one, the one who is two. Last to come shall be the sword and the shield. When all of them have arrived, the War shall begin and shadow shall hide the stars
1. Prologue

**So... New story time! This story involves Ouran High School Host Club, Lord of the Rings, The Hobbit, and Harry Potter, though the last one isn't too necessary to have read/watched.**

 **This crossover includes the following:**

 **Fem!Harry reincarnated is Haruhi Fujioka**

 **Death having a sense of humor**

 **Some prophecy stuff that no one cares about**

 **Some ships (maybe)**

 **Some sad stuff**

 **The Host Club being the Host Club**

 **We are doomed. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

* * *

 _In a time of need, they shall come to Middle Earth… First shall come the one who was punished for a crime another committed. Next shall come the Mistress of Death and he who gave his life so she might live. Then shall come the one who unites and leads, followed by the two who are one, the one who is two. Last to come shall be the sword and the shield. When all of them have arrived, the War shall begin and shadow shall hide the stars._

 **Prologue:**

The figure strode purposefully, fighting his way through the crowd. No one noticed him, their gazes locked on the scene placed before them, ogling at the tragedy that had occurred. As if this was some sort of spectacle. Had they any respect, they would have averted their eyes, bowed their heads, mourning the lives that had been lost.

Once he had reached the bloody scene, he sighed. These humans were so full of life and energy, it was a shame how young they joined him. The blonde in the front had died first, attempting to shield his friends. Next had gone the oldest, a strong fellow who had obviously gone down swinging, a few bodies of the attackers laying dead by him, the filth. The little one, the honey blonde, was surrounded by bodies-he had taken six with him in his rage over the deaths of his friends before the fourth gunshot had killed him, though the first one had definitely been painful and fatal. Death always hated when humans went like that, fighting long after lesser men would have gone down. After the honey blonde, a pair of twins had gone down together, holding on to one another, tears staining their cheeks, and the names of their fallen friends on their lips. The next was a boy with glasses, his body shielding another one, even in death.

The person he was shielding was still alive, but she was slipping away, Death could feel it. He knelt down next to her, a hand smoothing back short brown hair. The girl's big and oh-so-familiar green eyes stared at him, tears streaming from them. Recognition flashed through the bright emerald orbs when they met his own grey ones.

"Death." his Mistress whispered, a shaking hand raising to touch his face. He gently took the hand within his own. She looked at the others who had died by her, body quivering in grief and pain.

"Are- Are they-" she tried, interrupted by a hacking cough, blood dribbling from her mouth.

"They will be looked after, Mistress, do not worry. They shall be honored." he told her gently.

"I don't- I don't want to- leave them…" she whimpered.

"I know. Sleep, Mistress. It will all be better when you wake." he told her softly, "Sleep."

Her emerald eyes fluttered closed, obeying his command. His hand touched her chest, feeling the soul begin to leave it. Death looked to the others, her friends who had died bravely and unfairly. An idea came to his mind. Normally he would not do this, but in this case he could make an exception.

So Death collected the impossibly bright souls together in his hand, blowing them into the wind. He watched them depart together into the next world with a small, wistful smile.

With that task done, he stood, ignoring the blood on his clothes. He began walking away, before disappearing from the street into shadow. He had much to do, for Death was always busy.

* * *

 **Yeah... no clue where this came from. Follow, favorite, and review! Thanks for reading, my ducks.**


	2. Chapter 1

**So, I couldn't wait and just had to go ahead and give everyone the next chapter.**

 **Oh, also I forgot...**

 **This story includes Elfling!(some)Hosts**

 **Even more crazy ensues! I still have no clue what I am doing with myself... Why does this even exist... *face desks* My muses scare me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

Haruhi had died. Again.

This time was worse than any of the ones that had come before. Tears burned at her eyes as she remembered how they had all died, all trying to protect her. If only she had brought the Elder Wand, hadn't tried to deny it's existence. Then, Tamaki would not have jumped in front of them, taking the first bullet to come at them. Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai would not have fought valiantly only to be brought down. The twins would not have died, screaming for Tamaki, screaming for her to run. Kyoya would not have shoved her to the ground, even though she had already been hit, and used his body to shield her.

If only her magic had answered her call sooner. If only the power of her station had been activated sooner, killing all of the men before anyone she loved died. If only her senses had been sharper, she could have stopped everything before it began.

Death had sent her along, and now she was in some other world, in some other life. Would she fail those she knew here, too? Would they die because she couldn't accept that she was the Mistress of Death, that she had the Elder Wand and it wouldn't disappear?

No, she decided. She would use the wand, and maybe she'd finally learn not to get close to people again.

 _Yeah, like that ever sticks,_ she thought, _Weren't you going to do that last time?_

 _Well, my plans didn't exactly factor in a Tamaki, did they?_

 _Can any plan factor in Tamaki?_

 _Kyoya's can._

As if the universe heard her, when she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw were the intelligent eyes of the Shadow King himself.

The next thing she noticed is that the eyes were in a different body. The eyes were now housed in the flawless face of a young boy, no older than eight or nine. He wore simple clothing, a pair of brown trousers and a tunic of the same color. His skin was porcelain, his hair a raven black. Pointed ears poked out from his shining locks. He was staring at her, no glasses on his face, obviously assessing her, an expression so similar to Kyoya's that her heart ached.

"...Haruhi?" the boy asked, his voice musical, yet obviously belonging to the 'cool' host... if he had been de-aged ten years...

" _Kyoya-senpai?!_ How are you here?" she squeaked, her voice childish and wind chime-like. Surprised that her voice was so different, she looked down at herself. She had the body of a child, just like Kyoya did.

Death had some explaining to do.

"I… I don't know." Kyoya-senpai rubbed his head, looking around. They were surrounded on all sides by a forest, the sunlight filling the clearing they inhabited with warm light.

"I thought I was dead." she could hear him whisper. He seemed really confused and disoriented, not at all his usual put together self.

"You were dead." she replied shortly, standing up and brushing dirt off of her clothing, which appeared identical to Kyoya's. She saw a rawhide backpack sitting on the ground nearby, and walked over to pick it up.

Inside was a note from Death: _Enjoying the company? ;) Sorry for the de-aging thing, your bodies are just a little confused. I'll get in touch with you as soon as I can, in the meantime look for a forest called Lothlorien and ask to speak to the Lady Galadriel._

She rolled her eyes, crumbling up the piece of parchment and shoving it in the backpack. What did he mean _a little confused?_ He'd given her no answers whatsoever. He didn't explain why Kyoya was here, or what had happened to the others. He didn't say how to find this Galadriel. Sure, it was his general style to suck at telling her things and such, being little used to human company, but you'd think he'd give her more than that!

Sighing in irritation, she drew out the Elder Wand. She resolved to keep it in her hand. She wasn't sure if she'd be able to let go of it any time soon.

Next, she drew out the Resurrection Stone. She would have used it now, if only for the advice she could get on what to do next. Hermione and Remus were generally pretty good with giving her a game plan, but with Kyoya-senpai here…

Well, he hadn't done this before. Better to slowly introduce him to how things worked in her crazy life/ lives.

Next, after she had pocketed the Resurrection Stone, was the Invisibility Cloak. She didn't draw it out of the bag, instead pulling all of the things under it (namely food and other supplies) on top so that if Kyoya looked in he'd be less likely to find it. When she had a chance, she'd pocket it, but he'd see (or rather, _not see)_ it right now.

"Are you hungry?" she asked Kyoya-senpai, who had been lost in his own thoughts as she had looked through what supplies they had. At least Death hadn't forgotten anything too important supplies-wise.

"Where did that bag come from?" he asked, eyeing the bag with distrust.

"So that's a yes, right? Great, I'm starving." she said, content with ignoring his questions, as she pulled out bread in leaf wrapping. She tossed Kyoya-senpai two of them, taking out a couple for herself. She took a healthy bite out of one (she didn't want to choke herself, no matter how hungry she was).

She swallowed, and then frowned. Haruhi was about to take another bite, before thinking better of it.

"That's odd. I only had a bite, why am I full?" she wondered aloud, before lowering her voice to say, "Death, why the hell did you give us weird food? Could you at least have warned me before I ate?"

Slowly, Kyoya nodded, staring at the bread as if trying to discover it's secrets with a look.

"Well, guess we should see if the others are nearby." she sighed, shoving her bread back in the bag. Kyoya handed his pieces back as well, and she put that away with hers, before throwing the bag over her shoulders.

Wrapping her fingers tightly around the Elder Wand, she began walking in a random direction. Kyoya-senpai followed after silently, though she could feel the questions he had burning in the air. She felt jittery, ready to strike should anything attack. She didn't know the situation yet, and she had to make sure Kyoya didn't die again.

 _Looks like War Veteran Raven Potter is coming out to play._

She grimaced, but didn't try to stop the instincts that rose within her. She began to fall back into the familiar routine that she had often used when she and Hermione had entered a new area. Haruhi knew that Kyoya picked up on it, even in his unbalanced and confused state, he was observant. He would need answers soon, but she would give him time to let what had already happened sink in.

The sun was beginning to set when a deep, rumbling voice said, "Hrum, hoom. How odd. Two little elflings, so far from home. Very odd indeed!"

Almost impossibly fast, Haruhi turned, wand out and her tongue ready to spit out a cutting curse, but the word froze when she saw what was behind them. The speaker was some sort of humanoid creature, very tall and tree-like in appearance. It's eyes were ageless, as if they had seen the passage of many years.

The language he had used was different, definitely not Japanese or English. Yet, somehow, she understood what the words meant, as if the language had been known to her all along, and she was just now remembering that she knew it.

Kyoya turned as well, slower than she had. She saw him go stock still at the sight of the creature. After several moments of silence, he fell to the ground in a faint.

"Great, I wanted to _try_ and not break him when introducing him to my crazy." she muttered in Japanese, walking over to Kyoya-senpai and shaking her head. She looked up at the creature, hands on her hips.

"Who and what are you?" she asked, somehow using the creature's language. She might have tried being polite, but it just was not happening today. She had died very recently, after all. She thought quickly-this thing would be hard to kill, her best bet was probably _incendio._ She might be able to apparate to the clearing with Kyoya after that, while the tree thing was suitably distracted.

"Do not be hasty, little elfling." the creature replied, "I am an Ent, or that is what they call me. Yes, Ent is the word. _Fangorn_ is my name according to some, _Treebeard_ according to others. Treebeard shall do."

"According to some? So what is your real name, then, if it is not Treebeard or Fangorn?" she asked. She probably should be freaking out about the talking tree, but she was almost resigned to the crazy that came with being her. Though the talking tree thing _was_ definitely new. She probably needed to check herself into an asylum.

"Hoo now! Not so hasty, little elfling." Treebeard replied, "You are in my country, I am doing the asking. How did you get into this forest?"

She couldn't exactly say that Death dropped her off here, could she? "We just woke up here."

"Why were you sleeping here, then, little elfling? This is not the safest of napping places, you know." the Ent informed her.

"I needed sleep, so I slept. By any chance, do you know where Lothlorien is?" she asked, hoping he'd have an answer. Then she wouldn't have to sneak away from Kyoya to ask Hermione about a game plan and then spend a long time trying to find the damned place. She didn't really want to-it would be dangerous to leave Kyoya alone. There were in a new world, his contacts and power would be useless here.

"The Dreamflower is your home, then? That is quite a journey for such a little elfling. It would make an interesting tale, I imagine." Treebeard mused.

"Do you think you could give me directions or anything? I don't know the way back, neither does he." she motioned to Kyoya-senpai, still out cold from craziness overload. She should probably be worried that 'craziness overload' was even a thing.

"Hoom, hmm! Lothlorien is north of here, a far distance for small legs, but not so distant for an Ent. I could return you elflings home. Little elflings are rare, best kept safe until they are older and wiser. Little ones should not wander alone, especially not where danger may be found." Treebeard humed.

"Thank you, Treebeard-san." she replied, adding on the honorific due to habit, "That would be most appreciated."

"Hm! You are most welcome, young elfling. It would be best to let your companion rest for the time being, we can begin our journey once the little elfling is ready." Treebeard decided, not questioning the honorific at all.

"We might as well. It has been an overwhelming day, you see. Kyoya-senpai just needs time for things to sink in, I think." she replied, sitting down and pulling her bag off her shoulders. She kept the Elder Wand next to her, just in case.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this far, brave people! Since you have been brave enough to venture in and read thus far, why not follow, favorite, and review, maybe? Or not, run while you can! XD**

 **I'm a mess.**


End file.
